


Castiel (Disambiguated)

by Anonymous



Category: Fandom - Fandom, Original Work, Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen, Poetry, Tag Wranglers Do It Unambiguously, Wranglers Are Not Adult Supervision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The story of how the tag Castiel got changed to Castiel (Supernatural), as told by the wrangler who found the problem and had to do most of the changing.*(*Told in rhyming couplets, after a long day, when caffeine may or may not have been involved.)
Relationships: AO3 Tag Wranglers & Castiel (Supernatural)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52
Collections: anonymous





	Castiel (Disambiguated)

**Author's Note:**

> This has been floating around among wranglers for a couple of years now, after I had a minor breakdown one evening and explained in rhyming couplets why every single-word name, even weird ones like Castiel, needed to have (Fandom Name) after their names.
> 
> It occurred to me that I should probably post it on AO3 as well, if for nothing else than to show what happens when canon creators decide to make wranglers hurt.

So gather round, and let me tell  
The story of one "Castiel"  
Who Supernatural call'd his home  
(Tho' in crossovers oft would roam).  
The name for him alone was coined  
(Or mayhap from scripture purloined -  
Qafzkiel, through English wrung  
To make a new name light on tongue)  
In season four, two thousand nine  
Of Supernatural; by design  
It was unique. And so it stayed  
As Supernatural did not fade  
But grew to megafandom state  
With ever increasing growth rate.  
And yet, alas! For five years thence  
Disambiguation made sense.  
By chance wranglers did discover  
This indy game: My Candy Lover.  
Among their boys, a Castiel  
And so to Supernatural fell  
This task: to disambiguate,  
To set the tagging record straight.  
For though this one was little known  
The seeds of change they had been sewn  
For sixty thousand uses strong  
Had "Castiel" - were they now wrong?  
Not so, but ambiguity  
Had crept now in for all to see.  
Castiel (Supernatural)  
Was thusly born; collateral  
Damage taken to servers too  
(Alas, of taggers, very few  
Had thought themselves to specify  
But presumptions do oft belie  
Reality.) To be rid of  
That Castiel (My Candy Love)  
New trees were formed in days of work  
That had once been brief jobs to shirk.  
And thus my ballad now must end,  
So listen, true and well, my friend:  
If ever to you comes the chance  
To make specific at a glance  
A one-word name, however strange,  
Seize the moment! Make the change!  
For though they say a stitch in time  
Can be the saving of the nine,  
A disambiguation too  
Can save a lot of work for you.


End file.
